


Twilight

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Missing scene, 3.08 "Twilight." (11/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The moon starts to set on Ceti Alpha 5, the sun rises and twilight is here to see. But not for long. 

The sun bursts over the horizon. And twilight disappears without a trace. To return at the moment after the sun sets again. 

You can not hold twilight in your hands. You can not stop it from slipping away. It eludes your grasp so quickly. Twilight fades and disappears in a moment. 

I just wish I could remember holding Malcolm yesterday at twilight. Telling him that I love him. Hearing those words in return. 

I wish I could remember.


End file.
